


A Goddess And A Bowtie

by SarineCassius



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: Jaime waits quite impatiently for his publicist, Brienne, before an awards show.





	A Goddess And A Bowtie

**A Goddess And A Bowtie**

 

“What is taking them so long?” sighed Jaime as he paced around the room

 

“Calm down, it’s not like you’re ready to go” said Tyrion pointing towards an undone bowtie hanging around his neck

 

“That’s why i want them to hurry, Brienne always does my bowtie” he lifted his prosthetic hand “Just one functioning hand, remember?”

 

“And a very expensive high-technology one that you can move perfectly”

 

“Brienne does a better job than the robot hand, Tyrion…”

 

“Oh, does she?” Tyrion lifted a brow and grinned mischievously…

 

“You’re a pig, little brother” he scowled “And please don’t ever suggest anything like that about Brienne again…”

 

“Right, i forgot you’re her knight in shining armour”

 

“She’s my publicist Tyrion, and my friend, she puts up with a lot of my crap, so...be nice to her”

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t make fun of perfect Miss Brienne fucking Tarth, got it” Tyrion sipped his glass of wine

 

Jaime kept on pacing around, watching his clock every now and then…

 

“What if she chickens out?” he said, in a sudden outburst

 

“Of what?”

 

“The red carpet, Tyrion, she’s never been to one…”

 

“How on Seven Hells does she manage your interviews and stuff if she doesn’t step into the red carpet with you?”

 

“Well, she usually does it over the phone, and threatens me a lot before i leave for any event” a coy smile grazed his lips “ that is enough to keep my mouth shut for a while…”

 

“What did you do to convince her of coming with you this time?”

 

“Well, i am nominated this time, and if i win, i will have to give a whole new bunch of silly interviews, so, i might’ve blackmailed her with horrible answers and compromising statements…”

 

“I’m starting to feel sorry for her” said Tyrion with a laugh

 

“Good Gods, what is taking Margaery even doing to her that is taking this long?”

 

“Wait, Margaery Tyrell is here?” said Tyrion, standing up quickly

 

“Yeah, she’s in the other room dressing Brienne” he turned to see his brother “Tyrion what did you…?” he saw a devilish spark in Tyrion’s eyes “When did that happen? When were you planning to tell me?”

 

“It’s a casual thing, Jaime, but it will certainly make my night much more entertaining…”

 

“Is there any woman in Westeros you haven’t fucked yet?”

 

“Your dear Brienne” he raised his glass and pointed to him

 

“And i suggest you keep it that way” Jaime scowled

 

Tyrion laughed hard and Jaime returned to watching the street. He heard a quiet knock on the door

 

“Sorry we’re late” said Brienne’s soft voice from the door-

 

“Well it was about damn time, wench” he turned around to face her “i was starting to…”

 

Jaime was left without words as soon as he saw the stunning woman standing before him. Brienne was wearing a pale evening gown, its creamy color even paler than the wench’s skin, the draped fabric that framed her chest showed a delicious and enticing amount of cleavage (a thing Brienne would never show in any other circumstance), the rest of the dress hugged her figure in a flattering manner and ended right on the floor, where you could see a little peek of her shoes...she looked beautiful, divine, even…

 

Brienne started to blush harder every passing moment, and he could not find in himself any word worthy of breaking the silence between them...she started playing with the fabric of her dress, in a clear sign of nervousness.

 

“I thought you had chickened out, wench…”

 

“It’s Brienne, and yes, i tried, but Margaery wouldn’t let me” she blushed again

 

“I’m glad” he smiled at her, marveling at how delicious her lips looked “You look...”

 

She stepped forward and reached the sides of his neck to take the bowtie  “I’ll fix this and we’ll be good to go…”

 

She was avoiding his gaze and her cheeks were still red, so he looked at her lips intently as she started moving his fingers close to his neck…

 

Tyrion and Margaery looked at them and then to each other.

 

“Yeah, i gotta go back for my clutch, so, i guess i’ll see you guys later...are you coming, Tyrion?”

 

“I intend to”

 

“You are gross, Tyrion” Jaime said with a grimace

 

Brienne rolled her eyes and the corners of her pink lips curled up in a shy smile. They found themselves alone again, both submerged in a comfortable silence, the only noise in the room was the constant rustle of the fabric around his neck.

 

“Is everything ok?” he asked as soon as he noticed that she was having trouble with the tie

 

“Yeah, is just that…” she shook her head in denial and went back to being silent

 

“Come on wench, it’s fine, you’ll do great” he felt a sudden rush of heat going through his veins when she looked at him with her big, hopeful, pleading eyes “You do great every single time, even when you’re not there”

 

She sighed and put her focus back on the tie

 

“That’s my point. It may be better if i stay here and handle things the way we usually do them…”

 

“Nonsense! It’s just a line of red carpet interviews, and a bunch others if i win. Besides, now you’ll get to drink the champagne and take one or two gift bags home with you…” she didn’t react at all, and he felt a strong pull on his neck as she adjusted the bowtie “Wench, do you really find my company so dreadful?”

 

“No, you know it’s not that…”

 

“What is it then?”

 

She blushed hard and ignored his question

 

“Wench, i swear to the Gods…”

 

“They’re going to make fun of me, Jaime”

 

“Who’s going to make fun of you?”

 

“Everyone” she turned her back to him and he stood there as she walked to the window. Brienne looked genuinely upset “I mean, look at me, i look like a troll wrapped in a fancy curtain, and what was Marge thinking when she made me put on this shoes, i’ll be the tallest human to ever walk a red carpet… i look like a freak!” he could catch a glimpse of her watering eyes before she turned around again.

 

“No one is going to make fun of you” he approached her

 

“I look…”

 

“Stunning” she looked at him again, the piercing blue of her eyes stealing a beat of his heart in the process “Very goddess-like if you ask me”

 

“Stop joking, Jaime”

 

“I’m not joking, wench, put on a headpiece, grab a spear and presto, the very embodiment of Athena” he smiled widely and saw the ghost of a smile gracing her lips as she looked to the street “Hey” he touched her face gently to make her turn to him once more “You’re beautiful, Brienne, and only a stupid fool would make fun of you” her gaze softened and the warmth and softness of her ivory skin made him shiver “Besides...if we happen to encounter a stupid fool tonight, i’ll punch them into reason” he winked at her and fought the urge to kiss her forehead

 

“And then i’ll have to work extra hours trying to explain why you did it” She sighed,  reaching for his face as well, and ran her thumb along his recently grown beard “You should’ve trimmed your beard” she said, in the lowest of voices

 

“What? I thought it made me look dashing and handsome” his brows furrowed in false displeasure “Let’s go and ask Varys and his photographers what they think about it” he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door

 

“Fine, but promise that you’ll shave tomorrow if you win this stupid award”

 

“Anything you want, wench” Jaime said, his heart swelling when he saw her smile “As long as you don’t run away from me tonight” she squeezed his hand and he prayed to the Gods, Old and New, that she wouldn’t let go.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Jaime was looking at his reflection in the mirror, patting some aftershave into his face when he caught a glimpse of Brienne’s bare feet peeking from under his bedsheets.

 

Sure, he may have won a Golden Statue the night before but for him, the greatest prize of all would always be his wench, his goddess, his dearest Brienne.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. I know i have a bunch of WIPs, but the recent GOT episodes have pushed me towards a bottomless pit of Braime feelings i kind of needed to get rid of.
> 
> It's kind of short and pointless, but damn, i can't seem to resist these two.
> 
> Now, let me head back to reading Braime fanfiction until 4 am ;)
> 
> S.


End file.
